


Joan's Question

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2016 [10]
Category: Abbey Girls - Elsie J. Oxenham
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Joan's not sure about certain things Jack wants her to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Six questions asked.

In Malta, Joan had no one to ask. She could write a letter to Joy, or Cicely, but the mail took time. She had Jack, of course, and when she queried him, he only asked her whether she loved him. Then he took her to galleries to show her certain paintings and sculptures. It helped her understand. 

When he next set up his camera, she didn't wait for him to direct her to remove her clothes. She held herself where he positioned her, highlighting her breasts, her belly, her backside, or between her thighs and reminded herself she loved him.


End file.
